


They make Us

by covering_my_ears_like_a_kid



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teenagers, adults., as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covering_my_ears_like_a_kid/pseuds/covering_my_ears_like_a_kid
Summary: Life is full of what if's?likeWhat if I had been the person in front in the queue I would have brought that hundred pound wining scratch card or if I had been a second later getting to the edge of the road I would not have been able to stop the kid running in the road.Sorry not explaining very well.But what I mean is life is full of tiny little moments, that at that second mean nothing to you, that is until later in life when you look back and see the whole picture and how they all connect these moments make you, they make me, they make Us





	They make Us

Mitch hadn't told his parents where he was going everyday after school, he said he was staying late at school homework club.

He had to make sure he arrived back at the school by six or his mother would go into the school to find him and she would know he had been lying to her for about a month.

Mitch left school everyday and ran the mile to a local theatre, he had auditioned for a part in Charlie and the chocolate factory, he had got a smallish part which he was happy with and enjoyed doing. The only down side was the fact he had to sing. Singing and Mitch Grassi didn't go together, he was to shy.  
He would never ever sing at home unless he was allowed to hide behind something, even going as far as hiding behind the Christmas tree last Christmas so no one could see him.

Auditioning was a nightmare he had to wait a full hour and a half before he could stand on the stage and sing, he listened to so many singers he doubted himself.

While his parent would praise him and say he had a nice voice he was never sure he liked it much. He hadn't even told anyone he was auditioning preferring to be told he was no good on his own rather then with one or both parents with him to hear how bad he was.  
It had surprised him when they said that he was to wait till the end as he would get a slip of paper for his parents to sign giving their permission for him to be in the show.

He had waited two whole days before slipping the paper under his fathers nose just as he was leaving for work, and being in a hurry the man just smiled and asked.

  
"Another school trip" Mitch nodded and held out his hand his father signed it and handed it back.

He didn't want to lie, he wanted to shout out loud every minute of the day that he was in Charlie and the chocolate factory but he had lied and there was no coming back from that so he would have to keep his secret for a while longer.

The theatre was on the small size and having around about fourty kids playing all different parts in the show it seemed even small, especially when kids fell out with the adults who thought they were the stars of the show.

"Earth to what's your name" A young black girl stood in front of him, she wore a blue jumper and light blue trousers her age was about twenty five it was then he realised he had been day dreaming again.

       "Sorry what" Mitch looked up at the woman.  
  
      "Name" She whistled through the gap in her teeth  
      "Mitch Grassi" He looked at the floor.  
      "M....Mit.. Nope not on my list.. have we not sorted your costume yet...boy where you hiding when I was taking measurements" She looked down at her clip board and turned a few pages over.                                                                                                                             
      "Try Mitchell Grassi"  
      "Stage name or real.. telling you now I would change that.. what's your middle name son?"  
      "Real... and Colby"  
      "Just as bad...Ahh there you are, yep you have had your fitting " She sighed looking him up and down  
      "Kid have you put on weight... Come with me I want to check your costume.. It said medium here and your not ... lay off the sweets kid your making my job harder".

He followed Miss food police down the hall towards the male kids dressing room, at least twenty two kids would have to fit in the room the size of a small packing create. Made even smaller by the fact that down the middle of the room were clothing rails full of costumes with little tags on saying who they belonged to and in what act and scene they should be wearing them, Mitch was lucky he had two changes in the whole of the show, but he was unlucky about what he wore, the director wanted him in lime green trousers and shirt with white shoes and a white bow tie.

The wardrobe lady moved along the rail looking for his costume, he could see it even from this distance put the lights out and you would see it glowing in the dark probably... Nope he was defiantly not letting his parents come to the show he'd totally die of embarrassment.

  
       "Here try the shirt on.. it's not gonna fit I can tell from here" She handed him the shirt on the hanger.

Mitch put the shirt on the bench in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt he was wearing, he had only just about undone three buttons when the door flew open.

      "Steph...look" A voice said from behind him both Steph and Mitch turned around to look in the direction of the door.  
A young blond haired boy came bounding in

      "I told you they were on the short side when you wanted to have them taken up to the knee, now look have you had your feet in the soil Hoying your growing way to fast.. Take them off I'll have to find you something else to wear " She sighed holding out her hand.  
"      I don't undress in front of my mother I am not doing it in front of you, turn round"  
      "Yes diva anything you say.. your ten going on forty Hoyng get them off.  
Mitch went back to his own undressing it didn't bother him who saw him undressed.

Slipping the shirt over his shoulders he tried to do up the buttons but it looked tight and he couldn't take a deep breath for fear of popping the buttons  
       "Less chocolate more Salads.. your over weight Grassi " Steph the wardrobe girl tutted.

It wasn't Mitchs fault, he had an Italian mother the type of mother who if you didn't eat two servings of most meals who stand over you and ask what was wrong with her cooking.

        "Not nice Steph your make the Kid cry"  
        "I am no cry baby..." Mitch informed him watching as the tall boys head bobbed up and down behind the rail.  
        "What's your lip trembling for then"  
        "It's cold that's all...I'm ten nearly eleven not a kid"  
        "Hey me to, whats your name kid.  
        "Mitchell, Mitch Colby Grassi" Steph held out her hand for the trousers the other boy was waving about.  
        "Mitch Colby Michael Grassi " Mitch corrected. Looking up at the boy.  
        "Scott Hoying... there is a Richard in there too just don't tell any one"  
Mitch smiled he remembered watching him in rehearsals, this Scott was playing Charlie he was very good .

       "Your Charlie, your good" Mitch heard himself say before he could stop himself.  
       "Thanks, sorry haven't seen you yet, think we are rehearsing at different times or days... look forward to see how good you are....Can you pass me those jeans I better put something on I suppose" He held out his hand and waited for Mitch to pad across the floor and pick them up from the end of the bench and bring them back, looking up he saw Scott looking at him closely.

       "What's up do I have something in my teeth?" He handed over the jeans.  
       "No, just looking, lime greens not your colour"  
       "It's not any ones colour" Mitch frowned  
Steph clicked her fingers and waited for Mitch to take the top off  
       "No time to change it I am going to have to find some material I can use to make the shirt bigger.. I feel like a head ache coming on you spreading, him growing ..oh Grassi get your hair cut" She ordered.

Mitch looked past her to Scott who was walking around the rail buttoning up the jeans .  
        "Want to go get some water Mitty" Scott gave him a warm smile  
"Mitch"  
"Mitch, ok, do you?"  
"What?"  
"Get a drink of water, or is that to fattening now " He glared at Steph.


End file.
